


【dickjay】 hands up

by clee17



Category: titans(TV)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clee17/pseuds/clee17
Summary: warning:* 舌头的使用* 年龄差





	1. 【上】

Jason胜利地抬起头，冲Dick眨了眨眼睛，而后放下了自己的腿，迅速解开了皮带扣。  
Dick没让他闲着，他低头轻轻啃咬男孩的下唇迫使他张嘴，而后把舌头伸了进去，猛烈地吸吮着男孩的口腔和呼吸，Jason几乎是立刻停下了动作，发出柔软的呻吟。  
天哪，自己居然真的有两周没有碰过这张嘴，Dick突然佩服起自己的毅力。  
Jason有些慌乱地抱住了Dick的肩膀，觉得自己重心正随着氧气的离开而逐渐失衡，他向后倒去，意识到Dick将一条腿重新楔进了自己两腿之间，带着刻骨意味地隔着内裤摩擦他的阴茎。  
他发出了一声急促而情色的呻吟，而后彻底重新摔进了床垫里。  
Dick俯下身体开始亲吻他的颌骨，啃咬他的下巴，以更加紧促的力道摩擦着Jason的下体，迫使他发出更多的呻吟。  
Dick突然停下动作，看着男孩在床垫里放松而充满邀请意味的模样，眼下Jason把手搁在自己的脑袋旁边，眯着眼睛不耐烦地摆动着脸，双眼里头是一片迷蒙而湿润的雾气，像只邀宠的猫一样呼噜着，敞开的皮带和拉了一半的拉链底下是已经略有些湿润的内衣，因为刚才的动作倾斜下去，露出了苍白的腹股沟。  
注意到Dick动作的停顿，他微微睁开湿润的双眼，向Dick不解地眨着。  
Dick高举双手挥了两下，忍不住咧嘴笑了：“这儿还有个人等着呢。”  
Jason把视线落在Dick的腰带上，而后发出了恼怒的咕哝声。他从床上弹了起来，跪在Dick面前，毫不耐心地去扯他的皮带。而当他顺利成章地顺手滑进Dick的底裤里想要握住Dick的阴茎时，他收到了一声来自Dick的警告。  
“嘿，我们说好了的。”  
Jason迷茫地眨了眨眼睛，眼里的雾气更重了，这让他翡翠绿的眼睛看起来漂亮极了，而主人的心情却显然没有那么美丽。  
“什么，”他恼怒地撅嘴，“所以我们要怎样，像两只发情的海豚一样彼此磨蹭吗？”  
他不耐烦地向后躺了回去，迅速蹬掉了已经滑到一半的裤子，扶着枕头将双腿张得更开，而后挑衅地瞪着Dick。  
“来之前我已经洗干净自己每一个地方，里里外外。”他咬牙切齿地在最后一个词儿上加了重音，“所以你要告诉我，你只想跟我磨蹭一下？”  
Dick忍不住挑高了眉毛，Jason的姿势让他隔着一层薄薄布料底下的私处近乎一览无遗，他可以看见男孩已经变成粉色的大腿根部，后穴入口处的凹陷，随着呼吸而不断显露出可爱极了的形状来。而眼下Jason咬紧下唇瞪大双眼怒气冲冲却依然不得不扶着枕头，淫荡地大张双腿试图勾引他的模样，简直让他快要忘记自己的身份。  
他从善如流地跪了下去，亲吻男孩的腹股沟，粗重的呼吸喷在男孩的敏感地带上，促使Jason又发出一连串的呻吟声。浓郁的沐浴露气息撞进他的鼻腔，Jason的确没有说谎，他的清洁做得很彻底。  
“你会惊讶于即使没有双手，我还可以做些什么的，小翅膀。”Dick在亲吻的间隙压低了声音挑逗。  
Jason没有回答，停在阴茎上方的嘴唇让他心烦意乱，他急躁地将双腿弓了起来，在Dick的吻落在阴茎上时后仰脑袋发出了一声压抑的尖叫声。这不是他第一次体会Dick的嘴唇，然而在隔了两周之后，一切似乎都变得那么的美好而不可承受。  
而当Dick轻快地亲吻他的阴茎，嘴唇滑过铃口时，他甚至几乎哭了出来。这种折磨并没有持续太久，在他意识到之前，Dick已经咬住他底裤的边缘将最后的屏障扯了下来，而后在他的后穴口，突然传来了一种他之前从未体会过的、柔软、滚烫却充满压迫感的触感，让他的身体里穿过一阵他近乎无法承受的酥麻。  
Jason发出了一声尖叫，他本能地挺起身体往后退逃开了那种触感，但Dick抓住了他的脚踝，而后他感到自己的后穴完全被那种柔软而滚烫的东西包覆住了，甚至随着他惊恐的呼吸入侵到了穴道内部。  
“你他妈在干嘛！”Jason忍不住尖叫起来，他的身体颤抖不已，光是穴口被入侵仿佛就已经让他进入了半高潮状态，作为一个正常的18岁年轻男孩，初尝性爱还不久的身体对于任何刺激都无比敏感，而眼下这种他从未体验过的触感几乎要把他逼疯。他捂住脸，试图压抑住喉咙深处传出的哭泣声。  
这太丢人了，他还没在Dick的床上哭出来过——之前的那几分钟不算，而Dick眼下甚至没有进入他。  
“嘘，”Dick抬起身体，他的脸出现在Jason的视线里，安抚地低声重复，而后将手指伸进Jason的头发里，轻柔地抚摸，“没关系，这没关系。”  
后穴包覆感的突然离开和冷空气的进入带来强烈的空虚感，Jason再也压抑不住，发出了一声明显的抽泣声。  
Dick抱紧了他，他已经数不清自己为女孩提供过多少次这种服务了，他很清楚自己用舌头可以玩出怎样的小花招，但这是Jason，他有些慌神。  
“呜……它太怪了，”Jason抽泣着，“那是什么……Dickie。”  
“well……”Dick不确定自己是否应当回答这个问题，“我的——呃——舌头？”  
Jason把手拿开了，他震惊地盯着Dick。  
“听着，我该告诉你一声的。”Dick有点不知所措地挠了挠自己的头发，“呃，我以为你会喜欢——哦不，这都无所谓，我该让你好好休息。如果你介意我用手的话，我们就——”  
“不不不，”Jason迅速地抱住了Dick的脖子，有些慌乱地亲吻他的下巴，“我没问题，一点儿也没问题。那只是——只是刚刚我没有想到它会突然——突然像那样进来……”  
他涨红了脸，而后狠狠地啃了一下Dick的下嘴唇，挑衅地瞪着他：“事实上——我才不信你能全程不用手，你在撒谎。如果你用了——”  
Dick挑起了眉毛，这件事上他觉得自己被小瞧了，但他没有反驳，只是低笑了一声：“怎样？”  
“你就不再做罗宾。”Jason宣布。  
“哇，”Dick不知道如何回答，只能挑了挑眉毛，“所以如果我赢了——”  
Dick觉得Jason脸变得更红不是自己的错觉，然而他的小翅膀只是更狠地啃咬起了他的下嘴唇，“如果我在你之前用到自己的手，我就不做罗宾。”  
“所以，这是一场以罗宾为赌注的——呃——性爱？”Dick重复了一遍，有些跟不上Jason的思路。  
“赌上罗宾的名誉。”Jason认真地点头。  
“罗宾在性爱方面有名誉？”Dick觉得自己漏掉了点什么，然而Jason已经红到快要滴血的脸让他觉得自己不该继续下去了，事实上，他觉得自己也快没法清醒地思考了，Jason眼下就贴在他的鼻子底下，漂亮的绿色眼睛里全是自己的影子，闪闪发亮，过分的爱慕和浓郁的沐浴露气息、男孩身体的热度，这一切混合在一起像高度烈酒，Dick觉得自己已经醉到快要失去意识了。  
他重新回到了之前暂停的位置上，含糊地咕哝：“我想不管谁赢了，我们都一致同意没人要告诉Bruce这个赌注。”  
“同意。”Jason喘息着重复了一句，而后惊叫着向后倒过去，他的腿被Dick握住，贴在了警员的肩膀上。随之而来的柔软炙热触感重新占据了他的后穴，他努力忍住没有尖叫出声，但仍然不受控制地紧紧抓住了Dick的头发。  
Dick的舌头比Jason所能想象的最疯狂的东西都要更疯狂。  
Jason觉得自己的意识已经彻底远离，一切都变成一场抽象画一般的旋涡。  
他后仰着脑袋，全身不停地颤抖，Dick的肩膀迫使他的双腿抬得更高，他的后穴毫无保留地接受着Dick所玩的每一个小花招。  
那条舌头像灵活的蛇一样在后穴里旋转，它不像手指那样强硬，但更不容反驳地占据穴道里每一寸空间，每一个拧转都带动着Jason的全部快感。他起初试图将Dick的脑袋从自己的身体里推开，而后却抑制不住地试图将他拉近自己。他的尖叫声逐渐转变成抽泣声，而后混合上了呻吟，以至于最终是让他事后回想起来脸红心跳到不愿承认的呻吟声。  
他甚至在Dick的舌尖温柔而反复折磨那一点时无法自控地达到了高潮，突然紧绷的身体和穴道丝毫没能阻止Dick的动作，他只是发出了一声急促的闷哼。  
当Dick终于抬起Jason的臀部，将自己的阴茎抵在穴口处时，Jason已经瘫软如泥。  
“你——呃——你确定你能接受这个？”Dick的表情看起来很尽兴，他的脸色潮红——没有Jason那么红，但是看起来性感极了。  
Jason只能勉强发出含糊的呻吟声以示同意，而后他感到Dick毫无保留地贯穿了他。  
这感觉与舌头不同，是他无比熟悉、怀念的Dick的记忆，习惯了柔软舌头的后穴在被成年男性的阳具突然贯穿时为Jason带来了前所未有的快感，他抓紧了身下的床单，发出了一声尖叫。  
“Dickie——”他尖叫着Dick的名字，久违的快感刺激了他的泪腺，他感到自己的脸上湿润一片，但丝毫不想要停止，“哦，Dickie,快点。”  
他太想念Dick了，想念他身体的每一个部分，他发疯地伸手在虚空中抓挠，想要抓住点儿什么，直到Dick伸手抓住了它们。Dick的脸现在终于可以出现在他的视线里了，然而Jason却丝毫感受不到羞耻，天哪，这是Dick，在他的身体里，失而复得的满足混合快感贯穿他身体的每一条神经，他用力地握住Dick的手，拧动着身体想要Dick深入更多。  
“嘘——”Dick安抚着他，将他的手重新按在床单上，调整着Jason的姿势以保证他的小翅膀可以更好地接受自己。  
Jason顺从他每一个暗示，弓起双腿缠在他的腰上，抱上他的脖子，低声请求他更深地贯穿这具尚未完全成熟的身体。  
Dick完全无法拒绝。  
他弓起肩膀，环抱着Jason，而后用尽全部力气快速地抽插起来，一开始没有很深入，纯粹的舌头扩张并不能达到完全安全的程度，这使得抽插的过程比以往更长，Jason过分敏感的身体几乎要迎来另一次高潮，但Dick没有放任他，他亲吻着Jason，阻止他过分使用自己的嗓子，而后将手放上了Jason的阴茎头部，惩戒性地捏住了。  
Jason的惊叫声被完全地闷在了口腔里，他拼命地抓挠着Dick的背，发出抽泣一般的呻吟声。  
“嘘嘘——”Dick轻吻他，“你得忍耐，小翅膀，这不会花太久，你得跟我一起。你射了太多次，这会让你很累，我保证这不会太久。”  
他继续用另一只手环抱着Jason，而后加快了速度，他几乎就在那儿了，Jason的身体一如既往地热情，穴道里的每一寸表皮都在收缩加剧他的快感，他在临界点上头发出压抑着的低声吼叫，而后迅速退了出来，将乳白色的精液喷洒在床单上。  
然后他松开了对Jason的束缚，Jason绷紧了身体，在一阵艰难的呼吸声后瘫软下来，冲Dick眨着眼睛，满面泪痕。  
Dick发出了又一声呻吟，俯身亲吻Jason翠绿的眼睛，肩膀，和身体每一寸他能够到的皮肤，不带情欲，只是温柔而感恩的。  
这是他的男孩，用身体的每一寸皮肤去接受他的男孩，会用各种暴力威胁和花招来阻止他离开的男孩。眼下就这么躺在这儿，柔软地展开着身体，接受他每一寸亲吻。  
“Dickie，“Jason说，声音听起来带着稚气的慵懒，美妙极了，“你用手了。”  
Dick在他身边躺下，手臂穿过他脖子下方的空隙，斜着上半身挑了挑眉：“是的。”  
Jason又眨了眨眼睛，他清了清喉咙，“你知道——我——嗯——我那么说只是想让你留下来，——呃——上我。”  
Dick低笑出声，他让男孩靠在自己怀里，温柔地摩挲Jason的肩膀，“好吧，我知道。”  
“所以，”Jason涨红了脸，“你不用不做罗宾，说真的，你穿着罗宾装的样子，呃——棒极了。”  
他把脸埋进Dick的胸口，慵懒地眨着眼睛，像是要睡了：“但是——但是你得保证我下次借用你的罗宾服，你不会发脾气。”  
Dick抱着他，觉得满足极了。他贴近男孩的耳朵，有些戏谑地开口：“但是，我答应你了，所以我决定退出。既然这是你的主意，你得去告诉Bruce这一点。”  
Jason的手指收紧了，震惊地抬起脸，不敢置信地瞪着Dick，Dick甚至感到他抖了一下。  
“但——但是——”Jason少见地结巴了，“我不——”  
“嘿，在那之前，我有样东西要给你看看。”Dick告诉他，而后走下床，他打开柜门，在原本的暗格旁边摸索着，直到衣柜深处传来咔哒一声，他从里面取出了另外一套制服。  
深蓝的、修长的，像夜空画过的夜禽一样的制服，鉴于他现在全裸着，他毫不费力地穿了进去。  
Jason深吸了一口气，紧紧盯着他，眼睛又亮了起来。  
Dick转过身，温柔地冲他笑。  
“觉得怎么样？”  
“哇。”Jason说，他坐了起来，敬畏地伸出手，抚摸着Dick胸口的标志，“这酷极了。”  
Dick顺势抱住了他，带着他转了个圈，而后重新让他坐回床上，“夜翼，还有，Bruce的确知道，所以你不用苦恼怎么告诉他。”  
“夜翼？”Jason重复了一遍，依然双眼闪闪发光，他勾着Dick的脖子，歪着头，抑制不住脸上大大的微笑，“哇。”  
“对，而你，是我的小翅膀，穿着罗宾服的小翅膀。”Dick亲吻他的脸，“现在，你可以开开心心地把我的罗宾制服拿回去了。我想让你拥有它。”  
Jason脸红了，他咳嗽了一声：“但是，我已经有我的了。呃，我要用它——干嘛？”  
“哦，关于这点，”Dick戏谑地挤了挤眼睛，“我十分确定你会想到一些十分有用的用途的。”  
Jason的脸更红了，他顺从地让夜翼带着他重新躺会床上，舒适地晃动着自己的小腿，而后开口：“呃——你穿这套制服的时候，就是，我是说，里面是——裸着的？你知道——额，那个地方，看起来，像是——呃，你听说过Bruce胸口蝙蝠的作用吧。”  
Dick缩了缩脖子，他想起Jason关于剩下的一半阴茎描述了。  
“我会给裆部多加点防护材料。”他保证，感到下体发凉，“感谢你的建议。”  
这回换Jason低笑起来了，他翻身骑到了Dick的身上。  
“你知道，就刚刚关于不用手的这件事，”Jason舔了舔下嘴唇，脸颊红得要命，“我们能——呃——再来一遍吗。”  
“哦，”Dick戏谑地抚摸着Jason的脸颊，“所以你的确喜欢。”  
Jason缩了缩脖子，没有回答，但他的眼睛看起来亮极了。  
“你知道，”Dick在抱着Jason翻回正位时，“如果下次你再打算拉上gar做什么，记得多带一条内裤。”  
Jason困惑地看着他。  
“如果下次我再看到你们光着身子滚在一起，我想我不会再发脾气，但是，我会给Bruce发一下你的定位。”Dick冲Jason满足地微笑，“然后，你会被禁足。”  
在Jason尖叫出混球之前，Dick就开始了在Jason身上新一轮的工作。

泰坦塔里，Gar又狠狠打了个喷嚏。  
Rachel担心地看着他：“你可能感冒了还是什么的。”  
“但是，”Gar哭丧着脸揉了揉鼻子，“自从我基因重组后，我从没感冒过。”  
“也许我们该回趟末日巡逻队。”Rachel提议，“现在就走。”  
“但是Starfire——”Gar颤抖了一下，他可不敢再让泰坦塔无人留守。  
“我会通知Dick来替守，”Rachel坚定地说，“不管他在谁的床上，他都得过来。”  
Gar勉为其难地同意了，但某种野兽的预感让他感到队长继两周前的事之后，会对他有更大的意见。  
管他呢，这可是跟Rachel的两人旅行。他兴奋地跳了起来，磨了磨牙齿，“所以，我们走吧？”


	2. 【上】

我更无辜地觉得这篇没有任何不当描写啊……扶墙，为什么要屏蔽，全程只有吵架聊天而已啊。

故事情节基于第二集中大少剪掉了枪贩子的“不可描述”，Timeline设置在确立关系之后，俩个罗宾都存在的时候，夜翼出现之前。

写这篇文的理由是我非常不能理解第二集的反派，他为什么要剪掉别人的哔——大少又为什么要剪掉他的哔——不，这一切都是编剧的锅我懂，但我就是想表达一下我哔——的心情。

剧里没发展到的部分均为个人猜想，不需要太较真。

Jason已成年，这系列里所有的肉都发生在Jason成年之后，如果Jason之死真的发生我也当没看见（喂），大少在我这里不是会碰未成年的人。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“你知道，”副局长慢吞吞地说，“Amy的事情让我们都很难过。”

Dick端着黑咖啡从案卷上面看着对方。

“如果你需要任何心理咨询，我们有专业的心理咨询师。”副局长忽略了Grayson探员的非暴力不合作态度，“但是你不能一个人扛俩个人的活儿。”

Dick放下卷宗，揉了揉眼睛，他知道这迟早要来，但他不打算改变主意。

“不，”他坚定地说，“我不需要搭档。”

局长看起来一点儿都没有打算停下来，他继续自顾自发言：“你是十分优秀的探员，是的，我知道。但你最近有点儿超负荷工作，我明白你对那些折腾孩子的人渣没什么好感。但是我想你最近有点失去自控力，我们接到了好几个投诉——呃，关于你对拘留人员的恶劣态度。”

“如果你是指那个被拷了一晚上就大发牢骚的儿童猥亵犯，”Dick清了清喉咙，“我想我——。”

“我们把这事压下来了，”副局长打断他，“所以你大可不必解释什么。只是，你知道的，我们考虑得给你放个假，让你放松一下什么的。你知道，这几乎要圣诞节了——”

“等下，”Dick这会儿连咖啡也放下了，他皱起眉头，“等下，你要因为那个儿童猥亵犯给我停职？”

“这不是永久的，只是短短几个星期，好吧，事实上是一个个月，你可以好好地过个圣诞节，”副局长抢在Dick发作之前结束了自己的阐述，他飞快地把材料扔到了Dick桌上，“预祝你圣诞快乐，Grayson探员。”

在离圣诞节足足还有一个月的时候，Dick在同事们的圣诞快乐祝福声中，不敢置信地被扔出了办公室。

事实上，有几位女同事可能表现得有那么点难过，但那丝毫没有任何帮助。

Dick气闷地坐在车里反思。

事实上，这两周来他可能、的确比平时要严厉了那么一点，但他一没折断拘留犯的指骨，二没把他跟那群不怀好意的刺头门关在一起，他向夜空的蝙蝠保证自己已经表现出十足的自控力。

在两周前发生的事情之后，他不得不承认自己或许有点心烦意乱，谁又能责怪他呢，不管是哪个男人遭遇同样的境地，Dick觉得他们都会比自己表现得更狂躁，比方说，某位酷爱夜间活动的前上司。

好吧，棒极了，Dick想，现在自己得全身心扮演另外一个角色了。

 

Dick驱车回到底特律家中时，警惕地发现家里亮着暖黄的灯光，这让他已经十足疲惫而气闷的心情更加焦躁起来，他用满腹暴躁的心情蹑手蹑脚——尽可能地蹑手蹑脚地从自家窗户翻了进去，不出意料地听到卧室里传来窸窣的声音。

他拔出配枪——谢天谢地他刚从警察职责中卸任，这让他信心十足，在一脚踢开自己卧室房门后，他十足专业地吼了一句：“GCPD，原地别动。”

好吧，几乎是专业的，他应该说DCPD的。

屋子里的身影扭动了几下，慢慢地站了起来，在Dick不敢置信地的眼光中缓慢举起了双手，对方戴着着兜帽，缩着脖子，满脸写着不情愿。

“什么鬼，你为什么会在这儿，Jason？”Dick放下配枪，他觉得每一个叫嚣暴躁的细胞眼下都转变了情绪，开始尖叫起别的什么来，不，他告诫自己，这对Jason不公平，他才是这儿年长的那个，他得表现得成熟一些。

他随手把配枪扔在床头柜上，解开领带，做了几个深呼吸。 

“哦，”Jason扭动了一下，交换了一下双脚的重心，他看起来像是刚蹲在衣柜前，并十足在脸上写着‘我就在隐藏着什么，但我不打算告诉你。’，“没什么，我就是……呃……顺路过来看看。”

说真的这一点儿也无助于Dick的情绪，他耸了耸肩，无奈地反问：“从哥谭？”

Jason看起来更不自在了，他清了清喉咙，盲目地挥舞了几下手，“事实上，”他停顿了一下，耳朵开始发红，“我想，我只是想你了。”

Dick叹了口气，昏黄的灯光把男孩儿的脸颊染成暧昧而柔软的光泽，他看起来棒极了，这让他想起似乎自己足有两周没有一个成年男性应当有的正常xing 生活了。

“过来，Jason。”他伸出手，给了男孩一个拥抱，并决定把一切发生过的事情都抛到脑后去，马戏团的生活足以教会他什么叫继续，他把手伸进男孩的帽衫兜帽里，抚摸他凌乱的额发，而后亲吻。

Jason配合得不能更配合了，他甚至表现得比Dick更为急切，迫不及待地拥抱了上来，紧紧贴着他，用更迫切的力道紧压着Dick的嘴唇，让他几乎觉得嘴唇发麻。

Dick觉得自己有十足充分的理由继续下去，所以他自然而娴熟地将手放在了他认为自己有一百个理由应该放的位置上：Jason的***。

Jason发出了一声短促的呻吟声——不好意义上的那种，在Dick能够对此作出任何反应之前，他就发现自己被狠狠推了一把，径直摔到了床上去。

而Jason，好吧，他显然不是打算转移场地，眼下他瞪着Dick，双手摊开，十足茫然而不知所措。

“嘿！”,Dick觉得自己脑海中的理智正在决意离去，“如果你不想，你可以直接告诉我的好吗？”

他飞速跳了起来，开始焦躁地在房间里踱步，这不好，他想，但是他不得不承认自己有点儿失控，“所有关系都有开始与结束，Jason，这不难承认，即使是我们之间也有结束的一天。也许你是时候去跟自己的同龄人交往，我百分百的发自内心认同。说真的，我以为你会对我多点信任，我可以处理得好这个，我可以处理得好每一段关系的结束，就像Bruce那么轻易地用你取代我一样，你得承认，我接受良好——好吧，也许我用了一点来自你的帮助，但是——”

Dick觉得沮丧、挫败极了，他疲倦地揉脸，事实上，现在想起来，他的确没有机会表达自己的情绪，这不好，但他无法对泰坦的姑娘们，对Rachel，对Starfire提及这件事，她们不需要他的情绪，她们需要一个领导者，一个成熟、完美的领导者，一个他已经十足表现得足够好，不应当去破坏的形象。

Jason瞪大了眼睛，他举起双手，终于发出声音来：“不，什么？我从来没有说过要结束——”

“你什么都没说过。”Dick停下来，他确保自己的声音听起来冷静多了，“自从半个月前那件事之后。”

“什么？”Jason现在看起来也有点儿气急败坏，“半个月前？我不明白，Rachel对这事显然没有任何意见，你压根就是在小题大做。”

“因为她不是那个撞见自己的男友和其他人在一起的人，naked。”Dick觉得自己近乎从牙缝里挤出了这句话，“我才是。”

“什么？等等，”Jason表现得十足受到了冒犯，“naked？”

他从鼻子里发出了一声不屑的鼻音，这会儿换成他在卧室里来回大步走起来，“我们没有一丝不挂，我戴着我的眼罩，还穿着平角短裤。而Gar，他只是帮助我从仓库里走出来——他还没来得及穿上衣服，这不难理解，鉴于我当时小腿骨裂，他做了每一样他能做的事情来帮助我。”

“哇，”Dick耸了耸肩，“多谢你的描述，让我的记忆现在栩栩如生。”

Jason愤怒地挥舞了一下拳头：“这不好笑，Grayson。你根本是在无中生有。”

“是吗，”Dick抱起了手，他语带嘲讽，“介意解释一下为什么你会在我和泰坦无人知道的情况下跟Gar一起出现在底特律的码头仓库里吗，对了，naked。”

“既然你已经知道了，我想你不能管这个叫无人知道。”Jason尖刻地讽刺，“哦等一下，或许可以，鉴于你只是一个Dick而不是一个正常、理智的男人。那么提醒我一下，是谁通知了这根Dick，哦，对了，是我自己。所以我为什么要在出轨之后通知一根Dick，我想，可能是我被这根Dick ||Cao||坏了脑袋。”

他愤怒地贴近Dick，粗重的鼻息几乎要扑在Dick的脸上，Dick几乎可以看见他不停颤抖的睫毛，帽衫领口下不断起伏的胸口。

该死的，他闻起来棒极了。

Dick不得不举起双手，后退了几步，“好吧，我的错，我道歉。”

他忽然就觉得疲倦席卷了全部的大脑，“只是，既然你已经表明了态度。我想我们今天可以就此结束，我——我很抱歉，Jason。为我们之间发生过的一切。我想我本可以做得更好，只是——”

天哪，他疲倦地眨了眨眼睛，如今想来，他搞砸了每一段亲密关系，Bab, Dawn，他曾经是真的以为这次会有什么不同。

Jason像泄了气的皮球，他瞪大眼睛，僵硬地站在原地，重复了一遍：“我的态度？”

“哦，你知道，”Dick无奈地向某个私密部位挥了挥手，而后耸了耸肩。

Jason紧紧咬住了下唇，他飞速眨着眼睛，这让他翡翠一样的眼睛看起来十足不舍而依恋。

哦天哪，我会思念这个的，Dick想，疲倦而忧伤。

而后Jason跳了起来，他重新蹲回衣柜门前，从最底下的暗层里取出了罗宾服——Dick的罗宾服，然后将那套服装扔上了俩人之间的双人床。

他从胸甲上取下了那个R字标志，而后递给Dick。

“翻过去看看。”他咬住下唇，狠狠瞪着Dick。

Dick揉了揉太阳穴，他想立刻躺到床上去，好好睡一觉，把这一切都忘到脑后，然而他无法拒绝Jason的要求，尤其在他像眼下这样看着自己时。

他翻了过去，金属飞镖的背后有着一道深深的子弹造成的凹痕。

上次穿它的时候，他十分确信那玩意儿还不在这儿。

“我没有告诉你，是因为我没法儿告诉你。”Jason飞速地开口，低头飞速瞪着自己的脚尖，“那段时间我被Bruce禁足，但我不想——呃，我没有自己的罗宾装备，所以我想我可以借用你的。”

Dick高高挑起了眉毛。

但Jason没有给他发表评论的机会，“我调查到了码头上的一桩枪支交易，你们那会儿都在处理一些事情。只有Gar在泰坦塔，于是我决定拉他下水。”

Dick的眉毛挑得更高了。

“我借了你的罗宾服，去了那儿，结果不太好。”Jason的头埋得更低了，“那是个陷阱，针对罗宾的陷阱。枪火贩子跟罗宾有些旧怨——你的罗宾。好吧，不是旧怨，他有充足的理由置你于死地。”

“好吧……”Dick觉得自己不得不整理一下思路，“所以……你偷了我的罗宾服？还带着当时留守泰坦塔的Gar？”

Jason清了清喉咙，躲避着Dick的目光。

“我知道我搞砸了，我——我被抓住了，然后，看到了一些，呃，不太好的东西。”

“不太好的东西？”Dick狐疑地重复。

“呃，就是，”Jason清了清喉咙，“他的——呃——penis。”

这下Dick十足震惊了，他近乎不敢置信地重复了一遍，“他的penis？”

“或者不如说，剩下的部分，”Jason揉了揉眼睛，看起来十分不愿意回想，“他声称，呃——你——你夺走了他的——呃——”

“所以他事实上，对你脱掉了他的裤子？”Dick慢慢地消化这道信息，“不，鉴于你穿的是我的罗宾服，他打算对我脱掉他的裤子。”

Jason坐上了床沿，捂住了脸。

“我想是的，”他闷闷地回答，“他还想脱掉我的。”

“不过他没成功，Gar是个好帮手。”他迅速补充了一句，“你们应该多给他点机会。”

Dick觉得自己仍然处在十足的震惊中，他迅速在脑海中回想了自己的旧识，底特律？不，他绝没在底特律有这样的朋友。

然而另外一个信息仍然在他的脑海中盘旋不去。

“所以你为什么会光着身子出来？”他追问。

“因为我慌了好吗，”Jason发出了一声呻吟，“我不能让你知道我借了——偷了你的罗宾服。所以我对Gar说，快点帮忙让我脱掉这堆东西。天哪，那真的很尴尬，Please，别让我回想。他慌慌张张地变形，然后光着身子帮我扯掉身上那堆东西。我们把罗宾服扔在仓库的角落里。然后他还没来得及变回去——你就闯了进来，我没有想到你来得这么快。”

Jason把脸埋进掌心里，就是不肯抬起来。

Dick不知道自己应当先对这个对自己男友——或者自己脱裤子的军火贩子勃然大怒，还是应该先去质问Gar居然离开泰坦塔导致基地无人留守，又还是生气Jason居然胆敢偷走自己的罗宾服。

然后他回忆起了两周前的心慌和绝望。

不要来不及，他那会儿对自己发疯地说，千万不能来不及，哦，不能来不及。

如今想来，他甚至不能说自己是发怒Jason与Gar的尴尬画面多一些，还是自己的无能为力多一些。

太好了，他想，打从心底里觉得太好了。他蹲下身，抵着Jason的额头，长长地舒了一口气。

“我知道我搞砸了，”Jason依旧不肯拿开自己的手，闷闷地说，“我很抱歉。”

“不，”Dick深呼吸了几下，他伸手扣着他的男孩的后脑勺，“不，你通知了我。我赶上了，你还在这儿，活生生地，会呼吸，有心跳，天哪，你不知道我有多感激。”

Jason停顿了一下，Dick意识到他偷偷从指缝里看向自己，绿色的瞳孔闪烁着湿润的光芒。

“你会因为这个结束我们。”Jason艰难地说，“我不想告诉你的，我不想——不想——。”

他发出了几声气音，听起来几乎像在哭泣。

“我不想失去你，Dickie。”

“我想偷偷把罗宾服放回去，也许你不会发现——我知道你这两周都在警局，我第一天就从医院里偷偷跑出来，从仓库取回罗宾服。我发誓没人发现，但是然后我被Alfred抓住了，我只来得及拜托Gar帮忙保管罗宾服，直到今天我才有机会偷跑出来。”

“今天我来的时候，看到你不在——天哪，你不知道我有多庆幸。我以为真的会没事，一切都会没事。”Jason重新把指缝合起来，Dick没法再看见他的眼睛，然而他只是持续地、温柔地抚摸着Jason的脑袋，亲吻他的手指。

“我们结束了是吗？”Jason闷闷地问。

Dick叹了口气，他坐上床沿，温柔地把男孩拉进自己怀里，他把嘴唇隔着兜帽贴近男孩的耳朵，用极低、极温柔疲倦的声音叙述。

“我的搭档死了，在我们刚认识的那一年。”

“我甚至没来得及跟她多说几句话，她是个金发姑娘，认真地对我说原来我不是个混球。”

“事实上，我去了她的的坟墓，跟同事们一起，我记不起她的脸。但我知道她因我而死，同事们不知道，泰坦们不知道，天哪，这世上只有我知道。”

“Dawn，哦，你不认识，她也是个金发姑娘，温柔，漂亮，她对我好极了。事实上，比我值得的更好，她一度因为我——因为我被摔下楼房，我是第一个到她身边的，她的爱人不知道，她自己也不记得，但是当我贴近她的脸时，她说，她要死了。”

“我永远也无法忘记她说那句话时的眼神，像濒死的信鸽，你见过吗，在下水道边，洁白、柔软、无助地挣扎着的信鸽。”

“我是罪魁祸首。”

“我总是搞砸一切，在你之前，我搞砸了无数段关系。”

“这次会有什么不同吗？我想，我总觉得这次不会有什么不同。你不知道我有时候抱着你，会突然因为噩梦惊醒，我梦到你被小丑带走，被炸得粉身碎骨，而我，我在我的保时捷里，在路上，在——在忙着，直到你的尸体冰冷地埋藏在墓碑底下，我都不知道。然而一转眼我就忘记了，又高高兴兴地跟你搞在一起。”

“我庆幸我足够快，半个月前，你知道吗，我唯恐我慢一秒，你就会变成那个墓碑底下的尸骨。而我又搞砸了，不，那一瞬间我诅咒我自己，我与Bruce争执他不应该把你扯进这些事里来，而我却高高兴兴地让你继续下去。”

Jason猛地坐了起来，他把脸贴在Dick的脸颊上，眨着眼睛，睫毛温柔地扫在Dick的脸上。

他开始亲吻Dick的耳垂，舔舐，笨拙地向里面吐气。

Dick忍不住发笑，他没有被这样的举动激发兴致，但男孩努力的脸让他的欲望悄然取代了愤怒。

他揉了揉Jason的头发：“你知道，尽管这么被命名，但我不是个Dick好吗？遭遇猥亵犯是很糟糕的经历，如果你需要时间冷静，我不介意我们之间再多俩个星期，甚至永远，不，这从不是我们之间必须的事情。”

Jason停下动作，做了个鬼脸，“我想是你的手的问题，当你握上来的时候，我就忍不住想起那个可怕的、糟糕的——呃——东西。”

Dick忍不住眨了眨眼睛：“有多糟糕？”

Jason拽着Dick的领子向后躺去，他舒舒服服地窝在一堆被子和枕头里，让Dick趴在自己身上，满足地扭动了几下。

“像一个——呃——长了粉色鼻子的黑色蠕虫。”他皱了皱鼻子，“扭曲的，没有形状的蠕虫。像是从异形里走出来的东西，只是，没那么酷。”

Dick无法控制地想象了一下，然后也皱起了鼻子。

“你确定那是我做的？”他试图撇清关系。

“除非这世上有除了你和我之外的另外一个罗宾，”Jason分开双腿，让Dick柔软地陷入被子里，而后亲昵地摩擦他的腰，发出细小的、满足的声音。

“别说了。”Dick缩了缩肩膀，现在他记起来了，在当时一时冲动的当口，他的确似乎试图用一把剪刀剪过什么柔软、带着圆球的东西，他的手法也许不太利落，这可不能怪他，他对这种事从来没什么经验。

“你为什么要剪掉他的——那个东西？”Jason好奇地问，一边又皱起鼻子，把脑袋向后仰，把Dick拉得更近一些，“他也对你脱掉了裤子还是什么的？”

“事实上，”Dick无法拒绝这个邀请，他低头亲吻Jason的脖子，埋在帽衫里的那一块皮肤，帽衫柔软的质感让他觉得舒适极了，“他打算脱掉别人的裤子，剪掉别人的——呃——东西。”

“哇，”Jason翻了个白眼，“他是个gay，是吧。因为那玩意儿很短、又自觉很好，因为无法证明这一点，所以不得不把所有比他棒的——呃——东西都剪下来。我猜他晚上会偷偷把所有剪下来的东西摆在一起，一边愤世嫉俗一边自怜。”

Dick闷在帽衫里忍不住大笑出声。

“所以为什么他没有试图剪掉你的？”Jason发问。

Dick抬起脸，他亲昵地贴着男孩的下巴，忍不住继续低笑，“你在恭维我？”

Jason躲避了一下视线，而后又挑衅地瞪着Dick涨红了脸，“是的。”他舔了舔嘴唇，双眼闪闪发光，“而且我非常、非常想念你——跟你的Dick。”

Dick笑不出来了，他坐起来，举起双手，感到自己身体某个部位开始不受控制，“哦好吧，我们之间或许不会结束，但是今晚必须得结束了。我可以一直这样抱着你，但为了我自己好，我最好去洗个冷水澡，然后爬上客厅那张沙发，美美地睡一觉。明天把你送回哥谭，鉴于我有整个月的假期，我想我可以在哥谭陪你过上几天。”

Jason的整张脸都皱到了一起，“但没有你的Dick。”

“对，没有我的，也没有你的。我们身体的某些部分不会搅和在一起。”Dick重申，他已经试图爬下那张让自己恋恋不舍的床，但Jason死死地抓住了他，男孩紧紧地贴了上来，伸手握住了什么要命的东西，Dick控制不住地发出了一声呻吟。

“嘿！我的手不会出现在你的东西上，你的手也要守规矩。”Dick大声抗议。

Jason松开了手，但整个人贴了上来，张开双腿死死地缠住了Dick，像一只章鱼，“那没什么问题,但你不能丢下这样的我，”Jason说，这厚颜无耻的家伙又开始啃Dick的脖子，Dick可以感觉到Jason某些地方也有些脱离主人的控制，“我是个不要脸的街头老鼠，记得吗？如果你把我一个人丢在这儿，我会砸烂你所有的东西，就像上次在泰坦塔一样，这次我连椅子都不会给你剩下。”

“你在威胁我，好得到一场sex？”Dick喘气，但仍然忍不住想要大笑，“说真的，谁教你的。”

“我天资过人，无师自通。”Jason啃着Dick的锁骨，含糊地回答，“我是个天生的破坏狂，混球，罪犯，身为一个正直的好警官，你不能丢下我不管。”

Dick举起双手，他真的大笑出声了，Jason有时候就是有能让他大笑的天赋，他想Bruce是不是也会有同感。

“好吧，让我看看我有什么能做的，破坏狂。”Dick保持着双手高举的姿势低头亲吻Jason,“不管我有没有双手。”


End file.
